


Look at this Adorable Grumpy Fluffball

by DarthTofu



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanart for fanfic, M/M, eagle owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by chapter 9 of Sorsa's Hunting Birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at this Adorable Grumpy Fluffball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunting birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641716) by [Sorsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsa/pseuds/Sorsa). 



Because you know Altaïr would be too amused at grumpy owl!Malik when the poor guy can't not ask for help. :p

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn with Medibang on my phone :D finally got the hang of this thing. 
> 
> BTW a bit of shameless self-promotion. I'm thinking of opening commissions, $10 USD portraits sketches much like this one, a6 size at 300dpi. Contact me if you're interested!


End file.
